


Nakauwi Na

by creepstone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Tagalog, and irene and joy, ang bandang shirley, mentions of TWICE members, mentions of seulgi, wendy too
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstone/pseuds/creepstone
Summary: Nayeon has made it clear that Jeongyeon is her home.But as Chaeyoung pointed out, Nayeon has always left home.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Nakauwi Na

**Author's Note:**

> first time to write a Twice fic using my first language. Give Nakauwi Na by Bandang Shirley a listen!

"Jeong?" unang bungad ni Momo nang sagutin ni Jeongyeon ang tawag sa kanyang cellphone. Bago sagutin ni Jeongyeon ang kaibigan, dagli niyang sinilip ang oras. _2:35 AM._

"Oh?" antok na tanong ni Jeongyeon. Patuloy lang siyang nakapikit at tila walang pakialam sa sinasabi ng nasa kabilang linya.

"—and she just stormed off tapos hanggang ngayon hindi naming siya macontact," sumakit ang ulo ni Jeongyeon nang bigla siyang mapatayo. "Jeong, please, help us find Nayeon."

She did not have to be told twice. Nawala ang antok na nananalaytay sa buong katawan ng dalaga nang marinig ang pangalan ng sintang kaibigan. Dali dali niyang sinuot itim na hoodie na nakasabit sa likod ng pinto ng kanyang kwarto at sinabit sa balikat ang isa pang jacket na katabi nito.

Hindi na rin mahintay ng dalaga ang elevator na umakyat at dumiretso ito sa fire exit ng condominium na tinitirhan. Malakas ang ulan, napagtanto ni Jeongyeon. Unusual ang lamig sa labas, kaya naman lalo siyang kinabahan.

She ran towards her car when she reached the basement parking—fiddling her car keys, almost dropping them. _Nasa'n ka ba, Nayeon?_

Inisa-isa ni Jeongyeon ang bawat sulok ng kanyang isipan upang bisitahin ang bawat alaalang nakatago kasama si Nayeon.

Nayeon could be in a lot of places right now. She could be hiding in her condo unit in Ortigas, her first investment after her clothing line boomed two years short of a decade ago. She could be in her parents' home, where she usually ran to whenever she wanted to forget about the messy world she's living in. Or she could be—of course!

Jeongyeon immediately took a u-turn to go back to the road she just passed. How could she forget Nayeon's _place._ Fifteen minutes of careful driving, Jeongyeon reached _the place._ Good thing the rain has stopped. She got out of her car and looked for Nayeon. She found her in the bench near the cliff, overlooking the city lights, empty bottles of beer beside her.

Jeongyeon fished her phone from her pocket. She texted Momo that she found the girl and assuring her she'll take her home. She then dialed the number of the woman couple of meters in front of her.

Nayeon picked up the phone but is not saying anything.

"San ka?" malumanay na tanong ni Jeongyeon. Humikbi at suminghot ng nagbabadyang tulo ng sipon ang babae sa kabilang linya.

"Jeongyeon," singhot.

"Pwede ka bang puntahan diyan?" tuluyang umiyak ang babae sa kabilang linya habang namumutawi ang pangalan ng kaibigan sa kanyang mga labi. Jeongyeon never thought her name was such a beautiful name until it comes out of Nayeon's lips.

"Pwede kang bang tabihan?" Agad luminga linga si Nayeon sa tanong ng kaibigan. Nang matanaw nito ang dalaga, ilang metro ang layo mula sa kanya, hindi na siya nagdalawang isip pa. Tila may sarili ring isip ang kanyang mga paa at agad itong tumakbo patungo sa kaibigan.

"Jeongyeon," iyak niya sa balikat ng dalaga. Isang mahigpit na yakap naman ang sinukli nito sa kaibigan.

Ilang minutong nanatiling nakatayo't magkayakap ang dalawa. Jeongyeon swayed Nayeon to the rhythm of the wind, the beat of their hearts.

"Whenever you're ready," she whispered. Even before, Jeongyeon's voice is always laced with assurance. Nayeon can only hug her tighter.

Nang mahimasmasan, umupo ang dalawa sa bench na kanina ay inuupuan ni Nayeon. Tumingin si Nayeon sa harapan habang tumingin sa Jeongyeon sa dalaga sa kanyang tabi, parehong nakatanaw sa _malayo_.

"How did you find me here?" tanong ni Nayeon. Inalok nito ng beer ang kaibigan ngunit tumanggi ito. Nilabas ni Jeongyeon ang kahon ng ice blast, kumuha ng isa at sinindihan ang mitsa ng unti-unti niyang kamatayan.

"Tumawag si Momo," hithit, buga, "di ko naintidihan, pero ang dami niyang sinabi. Ending, nawawala ka raw tapos di ka nila macontact," ibinuga muli ang kakahithit lang na usok at tumingin sa kaibigan, "ano bang nangyari?"

"Ang bilis, Jeongyeon," lumagok muna si Nayeon bago magpatuloy, "parang ang bilis bilis ng nangyayari, hindi ako makasabay."

Inilapat ni Jeongyeon ang kanyang kamay sa pisngi ni Nayeon. Marahan niyang pinunasan ang tumulong luha sa mata ng dalaga. Niyakap ni Nayeon ang sarili nang biglang umihip ang malamig na hangin. Naalala ni Jeongyeon ang extrang jacket na dala niya at binalikan ito sa sasakyan.

"Oh," abot niya sa kaibigan. Napangiti si Nayeon sa nakita. It's her favorite Jeongyeon's jacket.

"Iregalo mo na kasi sa akin 'to," pilit ni Nayeon sa kaibigan habang sinusuot ang hoodie.

"Asa," singhal ni Jeongyeon bago muling magsindi ng sigarilyo. Iilan lang ang bagay na pinagdadamot ni Jeongyeon. Karamihan sa mga ito ay pag-aari niya na sa matagal na panahon. Ngunit may isang bagay (tao) sa buhay niya, gustuhin man niyang ipagdamot, 'di niya magawa. Para maipagdamot ang isang bagay (tao), kailangan ay pag-aari mo muna ito. Hindi mo maaring ipagdamot, ang hindi sa iyo. Enough said.

"You know, things were a lot less complicated when we were younger," Nayeon pondered. "Ngayon, komplikado na nga, fast paced pa. Iniintindi ko pa lang ang nangyayari, tapos na agad."

"I can't cope up, Jeongyeon," she whined. "Para akong napag-iiwanan ng sarili kong buhay. I should be the one setting the pace but people around me," she stared at her friend, "they are setting it up for me."

Ipinatong ni Jeongyeon ang kanang kamay sa balikat ng dalaga at pinatong ang ulo nito sa kanyang balikat.

"He proposed to me last week," she revealed. Jeongyeon had anticipated this. Nang ipakilala ni Nayeon ang kanyang boyfriend two years ago, she knew that the guy would last for a long time. Kung endgame na ba sila, Jeongyeon prays not.

"And you—"

"I told him not yet," pag-amin ni Nayeon. "sabi ko, papakasalan ko siya pero hindi pa sa ngayon," bumuntong hininga ang dalaga. "Kaya lang sabi niya bakit pa kailangan patagalin kung sure naman na ako sa kanya."

"Sinabi mo bang hindi ka pa ready?" Tumango ang dalaga.

"Pero sabi niya, ano raw bang dahilan bakit hindi ako ready?" natawa si Nayeon, "business is doing good, nabili ko na yung dream car ko, nakapag travel din ako last year."

"So ano nga ba?" Jeongyeon asked, "what's holding you back?"

Nayeon opened another bottle, her sixth, and drank it halfway. Muli siyang tumanaw sa malayo. Jeongyeon lighted another stick, at tulad ng dalaga, tumanaw ulit ito sa malayo. Sa lugar (tao) na kalian man ay di niya mararating.

"Ikaw."

"Ha?"

"It's you who's holding me back."

Then there was silence.

Pinikit ni Jeongyeon ang kanyang mga mata, nilasap ang ihip ng hangin at usok na binubuga ng upos ng kanyang sigarilyo. Nilasap ni Jeongyeon ang huni ng mangilan-ngilang ibon, ang ingay ng kuliglig, at ang paghinga ng babae sa kanyang tabi. Muli niyang binalikan ang kanyang isipan, ang lugar kung saan niya nahuhuli ang sariling nakatambay nitong mga nakaraang araw.

Dinala si Jeongyeon ng kanyang isip sa pinakasagradong lugar dito, ang lugar na naglalaman ng lahat ng alaala niya kasama si Nayeon, tungkol kay Nayeon, para kay Nayeon. Binalikan niya nung una silang magkakilala. 'Di alintana ang lamig ng simoy ng hangin sa init na dala ng bawat alaala kasama si Nayeon.

**SM Megamall, Timezone, 2010.**

_Nakagawian na ng barkada nila Jeongyeon na tumambay sa Timezone after class. Dala ang tirang baon, lulustayin nila ito sa pag-iipon ng ticket na ang kapalit ay iilang chichirya (na pwede naman nilang bilhin kahit di sila maglaro, but where's the fun in that?)._

_Nakatayo si Jeongyeon sa likod ni Chaeyoung na naglalaro ng Indiana Jones nang may biglang tumapik sa kanya._

_"Sorry, but do you want to play basketball with me?" tanong ng isang dalagang maliit ng kaunti sa kanya, nakauniform ng katulad ng sa kanya, mahaba ang buhok, may bangs at malaking ngipin sa harap._

_"Sorry?"_

_"My friends dared me," bulong ni Nayeon, "'pag napa-oo raw kita na makipaglaro sa akin, ililibre nila ako ng dinner."_

_It was a year later when Nayeon confessed that her friends did not actually dare her to approach Jeongyeon. "I want to be friends with you but I got no other way," angal ni Nayeon._

_"So you lied?"_

_"For you, I will!" kindat ng dalaga._

Dinala si Jeongyeon ng mga binti ng kanyang isipan patungo sa alaalang bumago sa buhay niya. Muling sinariwa ang gabing kanyang napagtanto na gusto niyang makasama si Nayeon habang buhay, kung ano mang papel niya sa buhay nito, hindi na mahalaga pa.

**Drew's, 2017**

_Madilim na sa loob ng Drews, nakatayo na rin halos lahat ng tao sa loob. Binabalot na rin ang buong lugar ng boses ni Khia._

_"Do it! Do it!" papalapit si Jeongyeon sa mesa kung saan nagkakasiyahan na ang mga kaibigan niya. Hindi pa man siya nakakarating sa paroroonan ay naharang na siya ni Nayeon may dala itong baso at inabot sa kanya. Agad ininom ni Jeongyeon ang wengweng habang nakatayo si Nayeon sa harap niya._

_"Do it now, lick it good, suck this pussy just like you should."_

_Sumayaw si Nayeon sa harap niya, pababa sa kanyang katawan hanggang sa tuluyan na itong lumuhod, nakatapat ang mukha sa kanyang—_

_"—pussy and my crack. My neck, my back, lick my pussy and my crack."_

_Hindi alam ni Jeongyeon kung kalian at paano. Nang mabalik siya sa katinuan, nakaupo na siya sa tabi ni Jihyo, kaharap si Nayeon na natatawa sa namumula niyang mukha._

_Lumalim ang gabi, halos tatlong tower ang naubos nila sa loob lang ng dalawang oras. Malalim na ang gabi, at simula na ng drinking games sa Drew's. Truth or dare rated X, tulad ng nakasanayan._

_Truth: Momo, sinong naglagay ng hickey sa ibabaw ng boobs mo?_

_Truth: Sana, between you and Tzuyu, sino ang top?_

_Dare: Jihyo, body shots with the guy wearing black shirt sa kabilang table._

_Truth: Dahyun, anong kink mo?_

_Dare: Mina, give Chaeyoung a lapdance_

_Dare: Tzuyu, 5 seconds tongue fight, with Sana._

_Truth: Chaeyoung, tongue or fingers?_

_"Truth" sagot ni Jeongyeon nang tumigil ang dulo ng bote sa kanya. Maybe she's tipsy, but Jeongyeon thought her friends suddenly became quiet. Parang nag-uusap gamit ang kanilang mga mata._

_"Okay," sabi ni Jihyo, "if you were to kiss someone right now, sino?" Kumunot ang noo ni Jeongyeon. The question seemed to be wholesome but a dangerous one. Tiningnan niya isa isa ang mga kaibigan bago natigil ang tingin nito kay Nayeon._

_Kay Nayeon, na sa kabila ng dilim ng paligid, ay lumiliwanag sa kanyang paningin. Kay Nayeon na ang mga ngiti'y nagpapatibok sa puso niya nang mabilis. Kay Nayeon, na ang pungay ng mga mata'y kumukumpleto sa kanyang araw. Kay Nayeon, na siyang hinahanap niya mula paggising, hanggang bago matulog. Kay Nayeon, na gusto niyang kabwisitan habang buhay._

_Kapag may nagtanong ngayon sa kanya, kung sino ang gusto niyang makasama habang buhay, isa lang ang masasagot niya._

_"Jeong, if you were to kiss someone right now, sino?"_

_"Si Nayeon," sambit niya nang hindi inaalis ang tingin sa dalaga. Lilipat ang tingin sa mata, sa ilong, sa pisngi, sa mga labi. Tititigan niya ang buong mukha ng dalaga nang hindi inaalis ang tingin dito. Iikot nila ang bote at pwersahang ititigil ito sa harap ni Nayeon, na walang kamalay malay sa ginawa ng kanilang mga kaibigan._

_"Nayeon!" tawag ng mga kaibigan. Patuloy pa rin sa titigan ang dalawa, nagmamatigasan kung sino ang unang mag-aalis ng tingin. Walang sino mang gustong magpatalo. Walang sino mang nais mag-alis ng tingin._

_"If you were to kiss someone right now, why Yoo Jeongyeon?" tanong ni Chaeyoung. Napangiti si Nayeon nang biglang lumingon sa gilid si Jeongyeon para siguruhin kung tama ba ang narinig niya. Hindi niya namalayang nasa harap na niya si Nayeon kung hindi pa nito hinila ang kanyang mukha para tumingin sa kanya._

_"I don't make the rules," bulong ni Nayeon bago nito nilapat ang sariling labi sa mapupulang labi ng kaibigan._

_Sa parehong gabing iyon, niyaya ni Chaeyoung na magyosi sa labas si Jeongyeon. Namumula at halos dumoble sa laki ang mga labi nitong nilamutak buong gabi ni Nayeon._

_"Naiintindihan mo ba ang nangyayari ngayon?" tanong ni Chaeyoung sa kaibigan nang ipasa rito ang lighter. Tumango si Jeongyeon._

_"Bukas," Chaeyoung said, "anong mangyayari bukas, Jeong?" Nakatulala sa upos ng sigarilyo si Jeongyeon._

_"Hindi ko alam, Chaeng," sagot niya sa kaibigan, "ang alam ko lang ayaw ko siyang mawala sa buhay ko."_

Isa sa mga lugar sa isipan na paborito niyang balikan ay ang kwartong naglalaman ng mga alaala niya matapos ang makalat na gabi sa Drew's.

**August 2017**

_It has been three days after their Friday night out in Drew's. Three days after they ate each other's faces in front of their friends, and they still have not talked yet. It was Tuesday. Maagang nag-out si Jeongyeon sa opisina upang yayain magdinner si Nayeon._

**_Down w flu. Can't make it tonight, sorry._ **

_Dala ang paboritong pho ng kaibigan, ilang tableta ng bioflu, at isang pack ng Koolfever, binaybay ni Jeongyeon and daan papunta sa Ortigas kung saan nakatira si Nayeon. Mula Makati, sinuong ni Jeongyeon ang rush hour traffic sa Edsa at nagpasikot sikot sa loob ng eskinita para iwasan ang namumulang kalsada._

_Isang oras matapos matanggap ang text, narating din ni Jeongyeon ang unit ni Nayeon. Agad nitong pinindot ang elevator at hinintay na maiakyat siya nito hanggang sa palapag kung saan nakatira si Nayeon._

_Her spare key came in handy as she did not have to wake Nayeon up to open the door for her. Nilapag niya ang pinamili at hinanda ito— nilipat ang pho sa babasaging bowl, nilagay ang isang tableta ng bioflu sa platito katabi ng isang baso ng tubig. Binasa rin niya ang malinis niyang bimpo upang ipunas sa katawan ng dalaga._

_Tulog si Nayeon nang datnan niya sa kwarto nito. Inilapag niya ang tray ng pagkain at marahang ginising ang kaibigan._

_"Nayeon," malumanay na tawag ni Jeongyeon. Marahan niyang inuga ang kaibigan na para bang natatakot na mabasag ito._

_"Hmmm"_

_"Gising ka muna, inom ka muna ng gamot." Inilapat niya ang kanyang kamay sa pisngi ng kaibigan dahilan para imulat ng huli ang mga mata nito._

_"Jeong?"_

_"Bangon ka na muna," inalalayan niya ang dalaga para makaupo ito. Pinakiramdaman ang leeg nito na ngayon ay mainit pa rin._

_"Susubuan na kita, pra di ka na magtapon pa." Ilang minutong pinakain ni Jeongyeon ang dalaga bago nito pinunasan ang kanyang mga braso, binti, at leeg. Pinunasan rin niya ang mukha ng dalaga at nilagyan ng Koolfever ang noo nito._

_"Inumin mo na yang gamot," utos niya sa kaibigan at dumiretso sa damitan nito. Kumuha siya ng t-shirt at pajama ng dalaga. Napansin niya ang kanyang violet na hoodie na hiniram ni Nayeon nung nakaraang linggo._

_"Lika, magpalit ka muna ng damit," yaya nito. Walang malisya niyang pinalitan ng damit si Nayeon._

_Lumalim ang gabi nang nagpatuloy sa pagtulog si Nayeon mataps siyang palitan ng damit ni Jeongyeon. Binantayan niya ang kaibigan magdamag, at nung makitang kaunti lang ang binaba ng lagnat nito, nagpasya siyang tawagan ang kaopisina._

_"Seulgi," bati niya siya asa kabilang linya._

_"Oh Jeong, napatawag ka?"_

_"Hindi ako makakapasok bukas, may sakit si Nayeon eh, walang magbabantay. Pakisabi na lang kay boss--"_

_"Aysus Jeongyeon," singhal ng katrabaho, "Nauubos leaves mo kay Nayeon ha," napakamot ng ulo ang dalaga, " kapag may sakit si Nayeon, magli-leave ka. Pero kapag ikaw may sakit, nagkakalat ka ng virus sa office."_

_"Seul naman,"_

_"Lolo mo Seul," atake ng dalaga, "sige na. Ako na bahala bukas. Mag-ingat ka na lang. Wag mong halikan si Nayeon para di ka mahawa--"_

_"Gago!"_

_"Jeong," tawag niya sa kaibigan matapos itong tumawa, "umamin ka na kasi."_

_Tumitig lang si Jeongyeon sa kaibigan. Pinagmamasdan ang pagtulog nito-- kung paanong tumataas at bumababa ang kanyang dibdib sa bawat paghinga, kung paang nakakunot ang noon nito dahil sa iniindang sama ng pakiramdam._

_"Anong aamin ko?"_

_"Yung nararamdaman mo."_

_"Yung nararamdaman ko?" tila pagkumpirma ni Jeongyeon, "Aaminin ko na ba kung gano kalaking espasyo ang sinasakop niya puso't isip ko?" pagsisimula ng dalaga habang pinagmamasdan pa rin ang kaibigan. "Aaminin ko na ba kung gano bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ko sa tuwing makikita siyang nakangiti, na para bang tumakbo ako ng isang kilometro sa loob ng limang minuto? Kung paanong sa kabila ng mabilis na tibok nito, ay siya ring pagkalma ng buong katawan ko tuwing kasama ko siya?"_

_"Jeong--"_

_"Paano Seulgi? Paano ko aaminin sa kanya na siya lang yung may kayang magpasaya sa akin ng ganito?" tumulo ang luha ni Jeongyeon nang di niya namamalayan, "paano ko aaminin sa kanya na sa kabila ng di ko paniniwala sa Diyos, gabi-gabi pa rin akong sumusubok, nananalangin na 'kung totoo ka man Lord, bigay mo na si Nayeon sa akin.'"_

_"Sabihin mo lang," payo ng kaibigan, "kausapin mo siya, come clean. Maging honest ka sa kanya, at sa sarili mo rin."_

_"What if she doesn't feel the same?"_

_"At least you know where to stand."_

_"I'll lose her, Seulgi."_

_"She's not yours to lose, Jeongyeon."_

_Nagpalipas ng gabi si Jeongyeon sa unit ni Nayeon. Nagising siyang nakasiksik ang kaibigan sa kanya at nakayakap ng mahigpit. Agad niyang pinakiramdaman ang noo nito at nakahinga ng maluwag nang malamang hindi na 'to gaanong mainit. Konting sinat na lang ang iniinda ng kaibigan._

_She tried to let go of her grasp, but Nayeon just hugged her tighter._

_"Don't leave," she murmured under the sheets._

_"Magluluto lang ako breakfast, Nayeon," she tried to reason out._

_"I don't want breakfast," she whined. Wala nang nagawa si Jeongyeon kundi muling humiga sa tabi ng kaibigan. Ilang minuto silang nananitiling sa ganong pwesto until Nayeon broke the silence._

_"May aaminin ka?" Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jeongyeon. It feelt like the walls are crowding her at tila nahihirapan siyang huminga._

_"Narinig ko yung usapan niyo ni Seulgi kagabi," pauna niya._

_"Nakikinig ka sa usapan nang may usapan?" Jeongyeon tried to ease the tension that only she can feel._

_"You were in my room, so I didn't eavesdrop, duh," she rolled her eyes to her friend. Nayeon adjusted her position so she is leaning on top of her folded arms on Jeongyeon's stomach._

_"So?"_

_"So??"_

_"So, ano yung aaminin mo?"_

_"I thought you heard it?"_

_"I want to hear it again, from you, while telling it to me," she insisted. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes to feign nervousness. This is it, she thought. She'll totally lose Nayeon._

_"I like you."_

_"Not that one,"_

_"That's basically what I said," umupo ng tuwid si Nayeon habang nakakunot ang noo._

_"Para kang batang di binilhan ng lollipop," asar ni Jeongyeon. Nagtitigan silang dalawa tila nag-uusap sa kanilang isipan. At tulad ng nakasanayan, he lost to Nayeon again._

_"Nayeon," huminga muna nang malalim si Jeongyeon bago ito nagpatuloy, "gusto kita. Gusto kita hanggang sa puntong ikaw na lang ang laman lagi ng isip ko: paggising, iisipin ko kung gising ka na rin, kung masarap ba tulog mo; paminsan habang nagtatrabaho, mapapaisip ako kung anong ginagawa mo, nagtratrabaho ka ba, kung gusto mo bang ilakad si Kookeu sa Sabado; habang kumakain maaalala kita, kasi sobrang mapili ka sa pagkain tapos kapag busy ka sa trabaho, malilimutan mo nang kumain; tapos, matutulog na lang ako, guguluhin mo pa rin isip ko."_

_Tumingin si Jeongyeon sa dalaga sa kanyang harapan. Nakangiti ito, pero hindi malaman ni Jeongyeon kung bakit._

_"I've bottled up my feelings for you. Pero ganun nga siguro kapag isinasantabi, lalabas at lalabas pa rin kahit anong mangyari."_

_"Jeongyeon--"_

_"Nay, yours are the sweetest lips I've ever tasted," natawa si Nayeon sa narinig, "Alam kong kalahating betsin ang alak sa Drew's pero, nilagyan mo yata ng gayuma yung alak ko eh."_

_Hindi napigilan ni Nayeon ang sarili. Suot ang malawak na ngiti sa mga labi, umupo siya sa hita ng kaibigan at pinulupot ang mga braso niya sa balikat ni Jeongyeon._

_"Jeongyeon," bulong niya sa dalaga habang nagpapalit palit ang titig sa mga mata at mga labi ng dalaga._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm home."_

_At naglapat ang kanilang mga labi._

"Bakit ako?" Jeongyeon finally answered after minutes of silence. "Sa paanong paraan kita hinohold back Nayeon?"

"I don't know, I feel like we still have unfinished business left."

"Remind ko lang, baka kasi nalimutan mo na," hinithit ni Jeongyeon ang bagong sinding sigarilyo bago nagpatuloy, "ikaw ang tumapos, at ikaw rin ang umalis."

"Kasi kapag hindi ko ginawa 'yon, tuluyan kang mawawala sa akin."

Muling binalikan ni Jeongyeon ang ang silid kung san naglalagi ang mga alaalang nais niyang malimot. Tila nagtatago ang mga ito sa kasuluksulukan ng kanyang isipan, takot na mapalayas anumang oras.

**March 2019**

_Palihim na pumasok si Jeongyeon sa unit ni Nayeon gamit ang kanyang spare key na bigay ng kasintahan._

_Dahan dahan siyang naglakad patungo sa kwarto nang dalaga nang mapansin niyang bahagyang bukas ang pinto nito. Narinig niya ang nobya, kausap ang pinsan nitong si Jihyo at matalik na kaibigang si Momo._

_"Hindi ko na alam,"_

_"Pwede ba yun? Ayaw mo na, pero hindi mo alam kung bakit?" naguguluhang tanong ni Momo. Napatigil sa paghinga si Jeongyeon nang hindi niya namamalayan._

_"Mali atang crinoss namin yung line? Parang dapat we should have stayed friends?" tanong ni Nayeon._

_"Bakit? Was she not a good girlfriend?"_

_"Hindi sa ganun, Jihyo, it's just that, parang..."_

_"Parang?" nag-aantay ng sagot ang tatlo sa kanya. Huminga nang malalim si Nayeon bago sumagot._

_"Parang I just liked how she made me feel then tapos nagpadala na ako sa sayang yon."_

_"What's wrong with that?" usisa ni Momo._

_"Well," Nayeon dragged out, "hindi ba't kaya nag pumapasok sa relasyon kasi nakikita mo yung future mo sa taong 'yon?" tumango ang dalawang kausap, "well--"_

_"You don't see Jeongyeon in your future?"_

_"Of course I do!"_

_"Then what?"_

_"I see her, but not how she sees me," she looked the the girls apologetically, "nakikita ko lang siya bilang bestfriend ko. Someone who will be with me for the rest of my life. Pero hindi someone that I'll spend the rest of my life with."_

_Jeongyeon left as she heard what Nayeon said. She left the unit with no trace of her being there. Hindi niya alam kung saan pupunta. She was planning to spend the night with Nayeon until she overheard what they were talking about._

_Jeong, san ka? Birthday ni Irene, punta ka dito condo niya :D_

_Hindi na nagdalawang isip pa si Jeongyeon. She went to Irene's unit and bought some drinks along the way._

_"Birthday 'to! Ngumiti ka naman!" tukso ni Wendy sa bagong dating._

_"Nandiyan ba si Yeri?" pabulong na tanong ni Jeongyeon sa babaeng sumalubong sa kanya. Kung maglalabas siya ng sama ng loob ngayong gabi hindi pwedeng marinig ng pinsan ni Nayeon._

_"Wala, nilalagnat yung kapatid, kaya pass muna," pabulong din na sagot ni Wendy. Tumango lang si Jeongyeon at dumiretso na sa sala ng unit para batiin ang mga katrabaho._

_"Buti nakarating ka!" masayang bati ni Irene. Pilit na ngiti lang ang sinukli ni Jeongyeon at sumalampak ito sa couch sa tabi ni Joy._

_"Wala kang ibang bisita?" tanong niya habang binubuksan ang isang bote ng beer._

_"Wala naman akong inimbita in the first place," sagot ni Irene na inalok si Jeongyeon ng pagkain. Tumango lang ang dalaga at uminom ng alak. "Sinurpresa lang ako nitong mga 'to."_

_"Galing, parehas tayong nasorpresa ngayong gabi," pilit siyang ngumiti at tumayo, "yosi lang ako," sabay punta sa veranda ng unit ni Irene dala ang isang kahang Marlboro blue._

_Dalawang oras na ang nakakalipas pagkatapos ng birthday ni Irene. Nakasalampak ang lima sa sala ng dalaga, kanya kanyang pwesto. Nakasandal sa glass door ng veranda si Jeongyeon. Nakahiga sa hita niya si Joy na na-istuck na sa chorus ng kantang hindi nila malaman. Si Wendy ay nakatulala sa kawalan habang sina Seulgi at Irene ay nakahiga na sa couch ng huli._

_"Kumusta kayo ni Nayeon?" tanong ni Seulgi. Napasinghal si Jeongyeon dahilan para malipat sa kanya ang atensyon ng lahat._

_"Ewan ko," kumunot ang noo ng mga kausap, "break na yata? Di ko sure eh."_

_"What do you mean?" tanong ni Joy mula sa pagkakahiga sa hita ng kaibigan. Binuksan niya ang kalahati ng sliding door ng veranda, tila paghahanda sa usok na mamaya lang ay lalabas sa bibig ni Jeongyeon._

_"I overheard her saying she wants to break up with me."_

_"As in?!" gulat na tanong ni Wendy._

_"Well, sabi niya parang ayaw na niya. Kesyo dapat daw nagstay na lang kami as friends. She doesn't see me in her future like that. Alam mo yun? She just wanted to be friends with me._

_"Are you sure she said that?" tumango ang dalaga, "damn, akala ko pa naman end-game na kayo," dagdag ni Wendy._

_As if on cue, biglang nag-ring ang cellphone ni Jeongyeon na nakalapag sa tabi ni Joy. Sinilip ito ng huli at inangat nang makita ang mukha ni Nayeon._

_"Tumatawag jowa mo," lasing na sabi ni Joy. Kinuha ni Jeongyeon ang cellphone at sinagot ang tawag ng nobya, di niya sinasadyang mapindot ang loudspeaker nang idikit niya ang cellphone sa kanyang tainga._

_"Babe, nasan ka?" tanong ng nasa kabilang linya._

_"Dito kina Irene, birthday niya eh,"_

_"Akala ko pupuntahan mo ko?" kinagat ni Jeongyeon ang dila niya upang iwasan ang anuman lalabas sa kanyang bibig. Huminga siya ng malalim bago magsorry sa nobya._

_"Oo nga eh, kaya lang nagyaya sina Seulgi, di naman ako makatanggi," she half-lied._

_"Inuna mo pa 'yang mga friends mo kesa sa girlfriend mo?" nagtatampong tanong ni Nayeon. Bigla naming nagpantig ang tainga ni Joy. Dala ng kalasingan, hindi na ito makatayo pa kaya naman paulit ulit na bumabagsak ang ulo ng dalaga sa hita ng kaibigan._

_"Ahhh" angal ni Jeongyeon nang bumagsak sa pangatlong pagkakataon ang ulo ni Joy sa hita niya, "dahan dahan naman Sooyoung!"_

_"Ano yun?"_

_"De wala yun, si Joy kasi – wag mo na kasing pilitin tumayo, humiga ka na lang jan sa hita ko," inilagay ni Jeongyeon ang kanyang kamay sa noo ng kaibigan para di na ito magtangkang tumayo muli, bago binalikan ang kasintahan, "Hello babe? Hello? Ay, binaba?" Nagdadalawang isip ang dalaga kung tatawagan ba niyang muli ang kasintahan. Pero muli niyang narinig sa kanyang isipan ang mga salitang binitawan ni Nayeon ilang oras lang ang nakakaraan._

_"Di mo tatawagan uli?" tanong ni Wendy. Umiling na lang si Jeongyeon at pinatay ang kanyang cellphone._

_Isang linggo matapos, ang kaarawan ni Irene, nakipagbreak si Nayeon kay Jeongyeon._

"What do you want from me?" she asked her friend once again. Hindi maitatanggi na bagaman lumipas na ang ilang taon, ang pagmamahal ni Jeongyeon para sa dalaga ay 'sing lalim pa rin ng balong hinulugan nito. She literally just dragged out of her bed para lang hanapin ang kaibigan.

"Hindi ko alam," naiiyak muling tugon ni Nayeon. "I wanted to tell you to let go of me but you've already done that since you are now seeing people again."

"Hmm."

"That means you are not the problem, it's me," Nayeon finally admitted. "I'm afraid I'll lose you when I get married."

Jeongyeon looked at the girl beside her. Kitang kita niya sa mata ng kaibigan kung gaano ito ka sincere sa kanyang sinabi.

"You were always there for me, since day 1. At kahit pa naghiwalay na tayo, di ka umalis sa tabi ko," Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon and smiled as she recalled every milestone of her life with Jeongyeon.

"Naalala mo pa yung hirap na dinanas natin bago i-launch yung Doodles?" pagtukoy niya sa kanyang clothing line, "yung paghahanap natin ng suppliers, ng mga tao. Yung pagkumbinsi natin kay Chaeyoung na maging major designer natin. You were there Jeong, every step of the way."

"You were there nung may unang bumili ng shirt, nung nagii-scout tayo ng spots for other branches. Ikaw nagconvince kina Mina, Sana at Tzuyu na magmodel para sa brand. Ikaw rin nagconvince kay Dahyun na babaan yung singil niya sa atin sa website ng Doodles. Jeong, you were basically the backbone of Doodles."

"I did that for you, Nayeon," she admitted, "you wanted it so bad. And I promised you I won't leave you, diba? That was part of the deal."

"Remember, after the 10th branch of Doodles, I was able to buy a condo unit? Pangarap ko lang dati yung unit sa may Estancia, but you made it possible. My first car as well, pati na rin yung itinerary, tours and hotel bookings ng Indochina at Japan-Korea trip ko last year, it was all on you."

"I--" 

"When he knelt down on one knee, naisip ko, paano na? Sooner or later, mawawala ka na sa buhay ko--"

"That will never happen," tanggi ni Jeongyeon. "I will never leave you, Nayeon, I promised you that. Sa kasal mo, sa binyag ng baby niyo, sa bawat birthday party niya, I will be there."

"Pero paano 'pag ikaw na mismo yung nagkaroon ng sarili mong pamilya? No matter how you promise to always be there for me, darating yung araw na you will beg off kasi kakailanganin ka rin ng sarili mong pamilya."

Natahimik si Jeongyeon. Nayeon is right. Darating ang araw na tuluyang mawawala si Nayeon sa kanya, at iniisip pa lang niya ang posibleng mangyari, kumikirot nang muli ang kanyang puso. The moment Nayeon broke up with her, is also the exact same moment she lost Nayeon forever. And that is Jeongyeon's hard-to-swallow pill.

"That is why I'm not yet ready to tie the knot," she looked at Jeongyeon. Nilapat niya sa pisngi ng dating kasintahan ang kanan niyang kamay. Parang wiper ng kotse niyang ginalaw ang kanyang hinlalaki para punasan ang mala ulan na bugso ng luha ng kaibigan. 

"When are you going to be ready, Nayeon?" she whispered.

"I don't think I will ever be," itunuon niya ang sariling noo sa noo ng dalaga. 

"Don't be selfish," pagmamakaawa ni Jeongyeon, "Let me be happy too."

Hindi na sumagot pa si Nayeon at niyakap na lang niya ang kaibigan. Sakim na kung sakim, pero ang makitang masaya sa piling ng iba si Jeongyeon, yun na ata ang pinakamasamang panaginip na matutunghayan ni Nayeon.

"Everything is so easy with you," she whispered to Jeongyeon's ear, "parang walang problema kapag kasama kita."

"Hmmm"

"With you, I feel like I'm the best version of myself," naramdaman ni Jeongyeon ang tumulong luha sa kanyang balikat, "why did I have to let you go?"

"Nayeon.."

"You're my home, Yoo Jeongyeon," she confessed as she kissed her neck, "I shouldn't have left home."

"Then choose me again, Nayeon," she pleaded, making a wish to a dead star. It's worth a shot, she thought. 

"I'm sorry," was the last thing she heard from Nayeon before the latter fell asleep in her arms. She badly wanted to cry. Ilang taon na ang nakakalipas pero pareho lang ang sakit na dulot ng mga salitang iyon galing kay Nayeon. 

She texted Seulgi, her officemate turned bestfriend after her break-up with Nayeon, inviting her for a night out. Kailangan niyang malunod sa alak. 

Nang mahimasmasan, binuhat niya ang kaibigan papunta sa kotse niya. Pinagmasdan ito ng ilang pang minuto habang natutulog. Maraming tumatakbo sa isip ng dalaga, lahat ng what ifs na pwede niyang maisip, naisip na niya. She wanted to be selfish for once. Sumagi sa isip niyang muling maramdaman ang init ng mga labi ng dalaga. Tulog naman eh, buyo ng demonyo. Ilang pulgada na lang ang layo niya sa labi nito nang biglang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone.

"Jeongyeon?" 

"Chaeng," malumanay niyang sagot. 

"Kasama mo na si Nayeon?"

"Oo, tulog na rito sa tabi ko."

"Iuwi mo na," natawa si Jeongyeon.

"Sabi niya, I am her home," nanginginig na tugon nito sabay singhot sa nagbabadyang tumulong sipon.

"She always leaves her home, you know that," tuluyang bumagsak ang nagbabadyang luha sa mga mata ni Jeongyeon. Naalala niya paanong bumukod si Nayeon sa mga magulang at a very young age. How she never stayed at one place, and frequently left her home. And if Nayeon is telling the truth that she is her home, then she is also bound to leave her anytime soon.

"Tangina, Chaeng" natatawang sabi ng dalaga habang patuloy pa rin ang pagtulo ng kanyang luha, "di ko alam paano ako babangon dito."

"It will be hard, Jeong, but you have to let her go. It's time you give your love to yourself, and to someone else," tahimik lang si Jeongyeon at inuunawa ang huling sinabi ng kaibigan. Huminga siya nang malalim bago sumagot.

"I'll drop her off to her unit, pakisabi na lang kay Momo."

Jeongyeon stayed the night and watched Nayeon sleep. Pinunasan niya ito at pinalitan ng damit. Pinagluto niya rin ito ng almusal, at hinanda ng gamot sa nagbabadya nitong hangover. When she promised Nayeon she'll always be there for her, she intends to keep it. Kaya naman nagpasya siyang iwan na sa pangangalaga ng dalaga ang sweater niya.

Bago pa sumikat ang araw, nilisan ni Jeongyeon ang unit ng kaibigan. 

Tanghali na nang magising si Nayeon. Pilit niyang nilabanan ang sakit ng ulo upang abutin ang nagriring niyang cellphone. Sinagot niya ito nang hindi tinitingnan kung sino ang tumatawag.

"Hello?"

"Nakauwi ka na ba?!" sigaw ng nasa kabilang linya.Minulat niya ang isang mata at nilibot sa hinihigaang silid. 

"Oo,"

"Kagabi ka pa hindi macontact ng jowa mo," singhal ng nasa kabilang linya. "Tawagan mo na, hindi yon makatulog kagabi."

Sinubukan muling matulog ni Nayeon matapos ang tawag mula kay Jihyo ngunit hindi na niya muling makuha ang kanyang tulog. Bumangon siya at nakita ang sticky note sa bedside table niya.

Drink this para di lumala hangover mo. Katabi nito ang isang basong tubig at tableta ng tylenol para sa nagbabandya niyang hangover. Napangiti ang dalaga. Lalo pang lumawak ang ngiti nito sa labi nang makitang suot niya ang paboritong jacket na pag-aari ng kaibigan.

Nang makarating sa dining table, nakita niya ang hinandang pagkain ni Jeongyeon na may kasamang note na nagsasabing Heat me. Matapos mag-almusal, saka lang napansin ni Nayeon ang nakatuping papel malapit sa lalagyanan ng kape. 

_Nayeon,_

_When I told you I will never leave your side, I mean it. At kahit pa ikasal ka na, magka-anak at apo, I will always be here for you._

_And if marrying him will make you happy and complete, then go, marry the man. I like him for you. He is nice, he loves you, and I know he will take care of you and your future kids. He always had my blessing since Day 1._

_Nayeon, we're not getting any younger. Every choice we make along the way, creates our tomorrow. It's time for you to make a choice to decide your future. And whatever that will be, I will be your number 1 supporter._

_I love you, Im Nayeon: my partner-in-crime, my one call away, my bestfriend, and my soulmate. Always have, always will._

_Yoo Jeongyeon_

Agad tinawagan ni Nayeon ang kaibigan. She wanted to tell her she loves her and that she's thankful she's part of her life. 

"Hello?" kumunot ang noo ng dalaga nang hindi pamilyar na boses ang sumagot sa tawag niya.

"Sino to?

"Ikaw yung tumawag, miss--"

"Where's Jeongyeon?

"Naliligo eh, teka sino ba 'to?"

"Can you please give the phone to her?"

"Okay," rinig mula sa kabilang linya ang pagtayo ng dalaga mula sa kama at ang paglalakad nito. Kumatok ito sa isang pinto, "may tawag ka. At pwede bang pakibilisan ang pagligo dahil nagugutom na ako"

"Yes boss," sagot ng dalaga sa kausap bago nito binaling ang atensyon sa telepono, "oh Nayeon, napatawag ka?" 

"Thank you sa pag-uwi sa akin kagabi," tila umurong ang tapang ni Nayeon sa di malamang dahilan. Imbes na sabihin ang tunay na nararamdaman, nagpasalamat na lang ito sa kausap.

"Sure, ano ka ba, wala 'yon," sagot ng kausap. Ilang minutong walang nagsasalita sa dalawa bago basaging muli ni Nayeon ang katahimikan.

"Jeongyeon,"

"Hmm"

"Mahal na mahal kita, alam mo yan."

"Mahal na mahal din kita Nayeon."

"Kanina ka pa nakayuko jan ha?" tanong ni Seulgi sa kaibigan. Kasama ang iba pang kaibigan sa trabaho, lumabas at nakipag inuman si Jeongyeon nang gabing iyon. 

"Umiiyak ka ba?" tanong ni Wendy nang makitang basa ang screen ng cellphone ng kaibigan.

"It's over," ngumiti si Jeongyeon, nilapag ang cellphone sa mesa at dinampot ang isang kaha ng sigarilyo at lighter bago lumabas ng bar. Agad dinampot ng dalawa ang cellphone ng kaibigan at binasa ang nakaflash na message sa screen.

**Jeongyeon, she said yes! She's going to marry me! Thank you for knocking some sense into her. I know I can trust you.**

**Btw, you're the maid of honor, okay?**


End file.
